The following are being investigated: variation in inbreeding, coancestry, and heterozygosity as affected by mating structure; inferences about, effects of mating structure on, and estimation of population size from linkage disequilibrium; selection limits and strategies; effects of inbreeding and mating structure on genetic variances of a quantitative trait; utilization of full-sib families for the detection of linkage between marker loci and quantitative trait; genetics, linkages, and utility in classification of isozymes in Latin American races of maize and teosinte; genetic varaiation in enzyme activities, the genetic and biochemical bases of the variation, and specificity of the genetic effects; and the genetic and biochemical dissection of flight ability, a complex quantitative trait. Research methods are analytical and experimental. Experimental researches are conducted mostly with maize and Drosophila.